redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brigadier Barty
Hi Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 10:51, August 11, 2010 Hi!! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. If yer needs any help, just ask around! Fill out your user page so we can get to know ye. If yer need somethin' to read, some writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Peony, Bluestripe, Brockfang, Pinedance and heaps more! Could you please check out my fanfics and comment on them? Oh, and if you want to learn how to make a signature, go to User talk:Sambrook the otter/Signature. I likve your name by the way! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I do like cookin' a bit, mostly desserts though. Some things are apple turnovers, crumble, meringue pie, pavalova(do you know what that is?), cookies, muffins, cake, pudding, er...some other stuff. I love cookin' nowadays, I feel like a hare though :) Do you cook a bit? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:10, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Of course I've had apple pie! With cream and icing sugar...yum! I'm havin' apple crumble again tonight, and I love makin' apple turnovers. My brother and I have to make a cheesecake. :)--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, if I'm lucky I can save a slice of strawberry cheesecake from my family(I have three brothers, but one is in Singapore, my mum and my dad) and send it to you! *smiles sweetly* But, it would probably get squashed in the envelope or package its in. So no such thing. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hm...either pavalova or..er...I think just pavalova. Yum...what's yours? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I can't choose between apple pie or crumble...some day I want to try hotroot soup and the food Redwallers eat...ah...then I will live in peace...--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the Redwall wiki, heathertrelawney! ...I mean Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring! Whew, that's a mouthful...mind if I call you Bart? XD -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 01:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Story Update I have added more to Keenear the Brave.--Critic 13:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! ^_^ Lots and crowds and lots and lots and LOTS of studying and practice! I've read every how-to-draw book in the statewide library system (except, of course, for the REALLY little-kiddy ones) and I practice a LOT! I've been drawing seriously since I was ten, but my mom had pictures of me sitting in a high chair with a paintbrush before I could even walk! XD -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 17:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll get started. Welcome to the Wiki! :D Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 10:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Sorry, Bart, but I don't have time to do your request. I'm really sorry, but I've gotten super busy. :( 17:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Ch 3 of Corbus Quickblade i have completed the chapter and i think you will be quite content with it(it tells Corbus's back story) Update Chapter four of Corbus quick=blade is finished, it is a bit shorter than the others Lordsunflash------Naught can stop the badger lord 15:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Story Update I updated Keenear the Brave again.--Critic 16:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Update CH 5 of Corbus Quick-blade is up Ch 6 of Corbus its out and its good heres the link User blog:Lordsunflash/Corbus Quick-blade Lordsunflash Naught Can Stop The Badger Lord! 20:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Update. On Mitt the Mighty. Thanks for reading my fan fic by the way.--Maudie Thropple Who stole me flippin salad?! 23:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) update Ch seven+Eight of Corbus Quick-Blade is Out Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey Story Update I am sorry for the wait, however I have updated Keenear the Brave. Update Update on Mitt the Mighty!Hope your still interested.--Mad Maudie you dare to mess with me y'flaimin' salad swipers!?! 00:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) The Tale of Tabun/ The Lord of Flames is being deleted(I still have the backup)I am just not having fun writing it any more. I have instead decided to re-write my original Fan fic, Corbus Quick-blade it was my favorite and it needs to be better written than it was. Expect that the first re-vamped chapter will come soon, but it may be different than the original first chapter. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Re: Templates You can find assistance at the Help Wiki or Community Central. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC)